powerinstinctfandomcom-20200213-history
Rudolph Gartheimer
:"Umm...The taste of the steel. It is an extraordinary liquor, isn't it?" ::—Groove On Fight Rudolph Gartheimer (ルドルフ・ゲルトハイマー) is a character in Groove On Fight, serving as the opponent you face in the game's story before Bristol Weller. Gartheimer was voiced by Masashige Maki who also worked as a designer in Prikura Daisakusen. About Gartheimer Rudolph Gartheimer is an aggressive man who is feared by all who know him. The only person who has seen his tender side is his young servant, Damian. Originally his family was part of the Goketsuji clan. But after certain events in the past, they were considered a disgrace to the family and were exiled by Oume. The Gartheimer family lost it all. As time went by, his family gradually became influential and rich again, but Rudolph still had a great resentment and hatred for the Goketsuji and especially for Oume. He knew about the changes in the rules of the tournament and entered with the objective of getting control of the family fortune. His plan is to use the bad relationships between the twins to destroy the Gouketsuji clan. Special Moves *'Iron Mine' - Gartheimer throws a bomb out that travels through the ground toward the foe, where it explodes into flame upon contact. It can also be detonated before it reaches the opponent if one releases the buttons used to execute the command. *'Heavy Solid Kick' - Gartheimer flips through the air with a fierce kick, his iron balls also registering a hit along the way. *'Grind Break' - Gartheimer swings one of his iron balls repeatedly through the air in front of him. *'Grind Dash' - Gartheimer runs forward, swinging his iron balls around to hit the opponent. A stronger attack can add a flaming attack to the end of the move. *'Body Smasher' - Gartheimer leaps into the air and drives both his feet hard down on the opponent in a deadly stomp attack. *'Heavy Tread' - Much like the above move, only done from midair. Depending on the button pressed he will come down in a different direction. *'Gain Control' - A three-part chain command move where Gartheimer whips the iron ball around an opponent's legs and hurls them up into the air, where he'll proceed to hit them with each of his iron balls. *'Mace Drop' - His Unblockable attack where he throws an iron ball into the air. It comes back down as a giant mace to land on the foe. *'Iron Dust Bomber' - Gartheimer uses his iron ball as a magnet, gathering several large pieces of metal and junk before releasing them in a fierce storm of flying objects. Quotes * "Umm...The taste of the steel. It is an extraordinary liquor, isn't it?" * "Fool... My hands are made to destroy you." * "A loser like you does not deserve to live....burying you will be proper!" Music Themes * Who Are You - Groove On Fight * I'm Gartheimer - Groove On Fight * Incarnation - Groove On Fight Appearances * Groove On Fight Related Characters * Bristol Weller: Boss * Damian Shade: Servant/Lover * Max Ax Dax/M. A. D.: Subordinate * Oume Goketsuji: Enemy * Reiji Oyama: Enemy Sprites Artwork File:Groove on Fight - 098.PNG File:Groove on Fight - 099.gif File:Groove on Fight - 100.gif File:Groove on Fight - 101.gif File:RudolphDamian.jpg File:Groove on Fight - 017.PNG Rudolfbw44.jpg|Early design Trivia * He and Damian Shade are the first openly gay couple in a fighting game. *Interestingly enough, Gartheimer appears in Hizumi's ending, though it also shows him unmasked. Gartheimer, Rudolph Gartheimer, Rudolph Gartheimer, Rudolph